


boyfriend instinct

by dismalisland



Category: LISA - Fandom, LISA: the painful
Genre: M/M, the purest form of gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/dismalisland
Summary: crisp comes back from a battle wounded, and toby feels the need to take care of it.





	

toby stood up as he heard brad and his team enter into the cave that they had left toby and goldie (even though toby has told them constantly he was afraid of birds) in. 

brad had entered first, his arm around terry's shoulder whilst terry was practically glued to his side, his grip on brad's arm tight. after them was fly who was still wiping the fresh vomit from the corners of his mouth, his lips and his chin. though he didn't notice them, toby, even from the distance he was standing, could see the blotches of vomit that had deflected off of the corpse and onto his cheeks. 

after those 3 had entered, the only person who actually mattered to toby entered the room. crisp. almost immediately, toby noticed that crisp had a tight grip on his left arm. why? what had happened? despite that, toby yelled his name and ran to him. crisp immediately turned to face toby, and a large smile (with a lot of relief behind it) formed on his face. toby ran to him and practically tackle-hugged him to the ground which earned him a small, deep laugh from crisp. toby wrapped his arms around him even tighter and buried his face in his chest, taking in his strong, homely smell. he smelled like he always had since the first day they hugged or the first day they made any contact that was more romantic than platonic. that was the first time toby had really taken in crisp's smell. since then, he had grown to love it. 

crisp bent down and kissed toby on the head, mummbling about how he missed him and how happy he was that toby was alright. 

toby, after awhile, moved away from crisp's sweet embrace (though it was a reluctant pull back; he didn't ever want to stop hugging him) and crisp immediately slapped his arm back onto his wounded left arm as if toby wouldn't notice. toby DID notice, and even noticed the slight hissing sound that crisp let escape his mouth. crisp never made sounds when he was in pain. but, then again, he usually had something to sate the pain. now, he didn't.

toby looked up at him and squinted. he then huffed and grabbed crisp's left arm, leading him over to their spot (claimed by crisp who literally fought some other party member for it) by the campfire. toby immediately took out a roll of gauze and some large bandaids (just incase the wound wasn't as deep as he thought). crisp noticed and looked at him as though he was surprised. but toby wasn't falling for it. "why'd you take those out?" crisp asked. he sounded tired. toby wanted nothing more to curl up with him and sleep but he NEEDED to patch him up. it was his turn this time. 

toby rolled his eyes. "you know what it's for, crisp. lemme see the wound on your left arm." crisp huffed, but took his hand away from his arm. toby knew it was a bad sign when the hand that had been covering it was CAKED in blood. crisp gave a nervous chuckle. "it's just a scratch." 

fatty tissue was visible. this wasn't a scratch.

toby smacked crisp on the top of his head and tisked. "you guys had plenty of jerky and soup! why didn't you take any of those?" toby didn't yell, but spoke at a much louder voice than usual. crisp placed a finger over his lip to indicate he needed to be a little more quiet. crisp then explained that the 4 of them fought this huge joy mutant on this huge, snowy hill. he then proceeded to explain that the joy mutant had drained almost everyone on the team of all of their health, leaving only terry at almost full health. after everyone used all the stuff to heal up from that, there was only about 2 jerkys left in the bag. crisp told fly he could have them.

toby groaned. "you gave them to fly, crisp? seriously!?" toby could understand giving them to terry (if he was hurt enough) because brad would thank him and maybe give him something or pay him back in return sooner or later. but giving fly the two last jerkys? toby saw no obvious benefits. 

crisp apologized, but toby didn't wanna hear it. he grabbed crisp's left arm and placed the start of the gauze wrap right to the end of the wound. he then started to wrap to gauze around the wound tightly, (but not too tight as to cut off the blood circulation or make crisp uncomfortable) making sure to level out the gauze and not just wrap it all on the wound.

after awhile of silence, crisp whispered in that damned sweet, deep voice "i love youuuuuu..." into toby's ear. a shiver went up the smaller male's spine and he told crisp that it wasn't the time. he also told him he loved him as well but that it still wasn't the time. 

a few long minutes later, and crisp's wound (and whole forearm) was wrapped up tightly. toby did realize that crisp eould probably have this wound until late in the after noon tomorrow. multiple people were still awake, but it was too late in the after noon to go buy healing supplies. some people on the team DID have special abilities that could heal members of the team, but toby had no desire to see other people heal his soulmate in a way he couldn't. 

toby then called brad's name, and earned his attention. toby, like many people, felt intimadated by brad. he was a big guy and had NO acceptance of any kind for bullshit. he was also strong as a mother fucker. after a second of silence, toby asked brad if crisp could be removed from the team for tomorrow. terry and fly, who weren't looking at him before, were looking at him now. brad shrugged and said "why not." he didn't even ask for reasoning. thank god. toby didn't want to seem over bearing. 

after toby had said "thank you" to brad and brad's attention was back on terry, toby turned back to crisp. toby, after a minute or two leaned onto crisp's side, wrapping his arms around crisp's gauzed forearm. and in that moment, he felt total peace. the sound of the crackling campfire, the quiet sounds of the other party member's voices, the rolling of empty beer bottles on the ground. toby then realized how unknowingly tired he was.

toby only heard crisp say "i love you, toby." before his eyes fluttered shut, and he began to doze off. 

never in his life had he felt so safe.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed hunny!!


End file.
